Will He Ever Come Home?
by Redhead233
Summary: Scott Mccall left and his friends always wondered will he ever come back? Scott knew he had to go back home but he was scared and nervous about all of his old friends and how they would feel if he came back. Read this story to find out what happens! Has Supernatural characters like tv show.
1. Chapter 1

Scott Mccall left and his friends always wondered will he ever come back? Scott knew he had to go back home but he was scared and nervous about all of his old friends and how they would feel if he came back. Scott has been hanging around Beacon Hills for a few days now. He didn't want his friends to see him because he knew how they would feel and they would be asking questions lots of them but he had to wait a few weeks to see them.

He went to the grocery store right outside of Beacon Hills because he didn't want to be seen but apparently Allison was there. Scott didn't know that until she said,"Scott is that you? Scott oh my god Scott! You're here! I love you and miss you!." Scott just hugged her back because he didn't want this moment ruined and if she knew what happened while he was away for those 3 years she wouldn't love him anymore he just knew it. After Allison was finished hugging him Scott kissed her it was a kiss filled with love.

After the kiss Scott said,"Allison I love you so much! I'm so sorry I had to leave, while I was gone I thought of you every second, every minute, every hour, and every day. I had to leave and only my friends know why. I couldn't bear to be here after what happened and I wished every day that you would be there with me and not here."

Allison knew he meant every word that he said and the he loves her and that he wishes that she ran away with him. Scott broke Allison out of her thoughts by kissing her cheek and then hugging her. He then said sadly,"You can't tell anyone you saw me not yet I will come into Beacon Hills tomorrow. I just need a night to get through and think about everything. Do you want to come over tonight I'm staying in a small motel just outside Beacon Hills." Allison just nodded her head.

**This is just a short beginning chapter/long summary! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like this chapter. **

Scott's POV

I took Allison to my motel room. I knew Allison missed me so much, and I knew that because when she kissed me I knew she loved me. She stayed with me in the motel room, and when we got there she kissed me and I kissed back we started taking off each others clothes and you could guess what happened next. When we woke up the next morning I saw the sun glistening off of her skin and she looked beautiful. She started stirring and I kissed her hair, and she woke up and said, "Good morning Scott!" I replied, "Good morning Allison! I love you!" she replied saying, "Oh Scott I love you too!"

After we were both showered and ready for the day we went out for breakfast. We both ordered pancakes at the local diner. I told Allison, "I think we should go back to Beacon Hills." she looked at me with all this love in her eyes and she nodded and hugged me and we sat like that for the rest of breakfast.

We got to the border of Beacon Hills and she asked me,"Are you ready for this?" I just nodded my head ready to face what would come. When we got into town we passed the high school, Stiles' house, and we finally came to a stop at a burnt abandoned house. I walked inside the house and knew that so many memories came back with just one place.

Then I heard the front door squeak and I quickly pushed Allison behind me to hide from the intruder. Then I heard footsteps walking towards us and could smell the sadness on the person who walked in. Then I heard someone say,"Allison?" then I knew who it was. He was my best friend and I just left him and I don't know how I could ever face him again.

Then Allison said,"Over here." He came into view and then he ran and hugged me and said,"Scott! Man I missed you so much!" then I knew that Stiles was crying and I was too. I just missed my best friend so much I can't believe I left. I said,"Stiles I never should have left 3 years ago and never should have left for that long." Stiles replied,"Scott I know what you've been through it's hard losing someone that close to you." I just nodded and hugged him again.

When Stiles left I stayed at the house and couldn't believe I was back in Beacon Hills. Allison was right behind me when we left. We headed to Allison's house when we got there Lydia was waiting for her and when Lydia saw me she ran up to me and hugged me for a long time. I never thought I would say that I missed Lydia Martin but I missed Lydia a lot. I said,"Lydia I missed you so much!" she just nodded and was crying.

I stayed at Allison's that night and we talked about what happened 3 years ago and why I left. Then she fell asleep in my arms.

Allison's POV

I have been lying awake for a while and it feels so good to be in Scott's arms again. I feel so safe and protected and I haven't felt this way for a long time, or ever since he left. I feel that it is my fault that Scott left so when he woke up I asked, "Scott is it my fault you left?"

He replied quickly,"No it wasn't your fault! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know its just... what Gerard did, it-it was uncalled for and I'm so sorry!" I said sobbing.

Scott just wrapped me up in his arms and held me against his chest and we fell asleep and woke up soon after. My eyes were red and puffy because I was crying. "Good morning beautiful!" Scott said once he realized I was awake.

"Good morning Scott! I'm sorry for this morning it was just about the talk we had last night and everything." I replied.

"It's fine Allison! I love you and what ever happens and has already happened will never stop me from loving you!" Scott said with so much love in his eyes.

I knew that Scott loved me ever since we met and I have loved him ever since we met. "I love you too Scott!" I said back to him. He then kissed me with all that he had, and we poured all of our love in this kiss.

We then showered and got ready for the day. We walked doen the stairs and Stiles and Lydia were already eating breakfast. Scott looked so confused so I told him quietly, "They have been dating ever since you left." he just nodded and had coffee and donuts.

**Hi everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! I' m starting to write the next one but there might be a few weeks time lapse or something. Please review! I will update soon!**


End file.
